Pokemon Specialadventure: Alternate version of Emerald Chapter
by yo11110
Summary: An alternate version of pokespe based on the original Emerald Chapter with Wally being the Third Pokedex holder but not Emerald.
1. Prologue

Pokemon Special: Alternate version of the sixth chapter

Friendly reminder: As I have to match the chapter title I have to find an excise for Wally to use the fake identity as Emerald. Also as English is not my native language there may by several grammar mistakes.

Prologue

2 months ago…

Professor Oak, the wise pokemon as well as the inventor of the pokedex, was worrying for the stones.

_They must still be alive, and there must be a way to save them._ Thought the gray haired professor. The rocks in front of him was no ordinary rocks, they were once living beings, heroes that had saved the world not only once.

The professor had tried to use all the pokemon that were captured by his assistance in his lab, but none of them were capable of curing the petrified pokedex holders.

It seemed hopeless for the old professor to undo what Sird, the vicious member of Team Rocket had done to the pokedex holders. Professor Oak gave a deep sigh of despair as the beeping sound of his pokegear broke through the silence.

'Hi professor, it's Scott here.'

'Sorry, but I don't have time for your business right now, perhaps another time. I'm really busy in a really sticky situation.' Said the professor. He was about to hang off the call just before the mysterious voice from the other side.

'That's exactly why I'm calling you,' said Scott,' to bring you some information that might be useful.'

1 week ago…

Midnight, a winged figure landed swiftly on Littleroot Town.

'Sorry professor Birch, for being only able to come at this late at night.' A green haired boy got off the back of the dragon like pokemon.

'It's ok, as long as it's the only time available for you.' Said professor Birch, the wildlife researcher in Hoenn region. 'Actually you are not here just for the pokedex,' he said, then with a more serious tone ' You are also going for a quest.'

'I'm sure I can handle it well.' The trainer said.

'Of course you will, it's quite an easy task, all you have to do is to capture a pokemon …?' said the confused professor, then he turned to check the note given by his friend from another region. 'Why is professor Oak so interested in this pokemon? Never mind, you need to catch this pokemon in 7 days, that's all.'

'Alright, I can do that, it's a simple task.'


	2. 1

**1**

Wally walked into the entrance of the Battle Frontier. It's a quite remote island in the Hoenn region, nevertheless it had been built into a great facility by a mysterious man named Scott not long ago. And it's now filled with advanced machineries that help trainers improve their battling skills.

'Excuse me sir,' a woman guarding the entrance said 'please show me your frontier pass.'

'What's a frontier pass?' asked the confused trainer.

'You need a frontier pass if you wish to enter the facility.' the woman said 'But I don't have one.' The green haired trainer said, he had got all information he need about the island he was standing on, but he had never heard of the pass.

'How can I get the pass then?' asked Wally, hoping to get in the frontier without causing much trouble.

'That's simple,' said the woman as she walked to a counter 'You just have to register here.' 'But is it really ok because this place is not officially opened yet.' 'No, but our guest list said that there will be a pokedex holder here today, unfortunately it didn't mention his name.' she said with a smile, pointing at the red machine in Wally's bag.

'So what's you name?'

'My name?'

'Yes of course! How can I make you the pass without knowing you name?'

'Um…is,' the green haired trainer hesitated 'it's Emerald.' 'Ok, here's your pass. Please make sure you don't lose it, you may be needing it in the future.'

Wally, the sickly trainer from Petalburg City, was using a fake identity for his quest. After receiving the training from Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg City, his condition had become better. In spite of that, his parent's still considered him as too weak to be a pokemon trainer and didn't allow him to participate in pokemon battles. Wally finally got his chance to fulfill his dream as he received a call from professor Birch of letting him to have the pokedex.

_It will only take a week, and then I can prove myself worthy for the title of a pokedex holder._ Thought Emerald**/**Wally as he walked into the newly constructed facility. Over 70% of the surface area of the island was covered with artificial materials.

' The buildings here are spectacular.' Emerald**/**Wally muttered as he looked around, among all the buildings there were 7 significant structures that looked different.

'Excuse me sir, do you know how can I get to the Battle Dome?' Emerald**/**Wally asked a young man nearby 'Are you going to the opening ceremony?' The young man replied as he took out a camera from his bag 'Nice to meet you. I'm Todd Snap, a reporter, can I ask you a few questions? It won't cost you much time.' He said as he raised the camera to the front of his head, readied to take a shot.

'Um…I would like to help you with you interview, but, um… please..un..can you put away the camera?' Emerald**/**Wally blushed, it's his first time to be invited to an interview. Nevertheless he's still very alerted to cameras, he didn't want his face to appear in any newspaper or TV shows.

'Err…ok. So, first question, what kind of pokemon do you like?' 'Um…I like…watch out!' A brown treelike figure appeared behind the reporter, its arm rose, readied to strike. 'Keckleon!' Emerald**/**Wally released the chameleon shaped pokemon from its pokeball. Using its iconic long tongue, it grabbed the young reporter away from the oncoming strike.

The green hands of the treelike being hit the ground and it's powerful enough to create cracks on the steel-hard floor.

'That's the tree I just watered!' yelled the terrified Todd. 'Obviously you didn't water a tree,' said Emerald**/**Wally as he dodged an attack 'you watered a pokemon and it seems like it doesn't like it very much.' 'But even if it's a pokemon it should be a grass type, why would it hate water?'

'Keckleon, faint attack!' Emerald**/**Wally shouted, the green pokemon reacted immediately and commenced the attack, sending the brown pokemon flying into a tree, fainted.

Emerald**/**Wally quickly ran to the fainted pokemon, and used a revive to heal the pokemon. 'It's called Sudowoodo, it's actually a rock type pokemon so it hates water.' The green haired trainer said to Todd, and then to the Sudowoodo 'I'm sorry we didn't notice that, now off you go, back to where you live.'

He then stood up and said to Todd 'As for the question you asked earlier, my answer is: I like all of them, I like all different kinds of pokemon.'

'Al, alright then, thank you for that.' Replied the reporter, he was stilled shocked by what he had just experienced. 'What's your name by the way?' 'It is Emerald' Emerald**/**Wally answered. Though he considered Todd a friend he's still not readied to reveal his true identity.

'That's a good name for you.' The reporter said, eyes starring at Emerald**/**Wally's hair.

'Um…thanks.' Uttered the embarrassed green hair boy. 'Arg, I almost forgot that I have to go to the Battle Dome.' 'Should I come with you then?' said Todd.

After a few minutes of walking, the two arrived at the great semi-spherical structure.

'Are you sure you are sitting up there? The view is much better down here.' Todd said to his friend, who insisted to sit at the higher level. 'It's fine here, don't worry about me.' Emerald**/**Wally answered. In fact, all he wanted is to avoid the cameras down there.

The ceremony went on, after the speech being given by various people, the cameras finally got their focus: the performance battle.

'What's this weird noise?' Emerald**/**Wally spotted the unusual sound from behind when he was about to fall asleep listening to the speeches given by numerous celebrities. It's already too late when he turned around to find out what's causing the noise. The next to him was opened violently by an unknown force. The strong wind caused by the impact knocked him off balance. Emerald**/**Wally immediately grabbed the only object he could, hoping this would prevent him from falling. A moment later he found himself in midair. Without hesitate, he called out his Flygon so that he could gain better control in air just about the same time he heard someone saying 'Why's there a kid on my Salamence?'

Emerald**/**Wally looked around, making sure he can fall onto his Flygon, he let go of the Salamence he was grabbing, lying safely on the back of Ftygon. He landed on the main stage in the Dome. The Salamence also landed, sitting on it's back was a man in a fancy looking purple costume. Anger in his eyes, he yelled ' look what have you done you little bastard, you completely ruined my great performance!' his Salamence charged forward at full speed, willing to smash this shameless intruder aside. Emerald**/**Wally didn't give the dragon pokemon a chance to fulfil its gaol, yelled 'Dragon breath!'

'Duck!' commanded the rider of the dragon pokemon with crimson coloured wings, but the high speed of the pokemon also make it impossible to turn in time to evade the shoot coming straight from the front, and thus the attack hit right into the dragon pokemon's face, causing a mini explosion to occur. With it's vision hindered, the outrageous pokemon stopped still.

'Who's that kid?' said a female with long black hair.

'Whoever he is, he's quite bold to crush the show.' Commented another girl in a black robe.

'I'll say he's stupid enough to go into a fight with Tuckur without a plan.' A man in white sleeveless coat corrected the girl's statement. 'So what do you think, our elder?' asked a man in green suit. 'Can't decide yet…' the oldest man said. Finally a voice spoke 'Whoever he is, we need to duel with the situation in the first place.' The voice belongs to a woman with violet colored hair.

The battle went on.

The previous attack Emerald**/**Wally commenced is just meant to be a self-defense, however it didn't seem to be the same way in his opponent's opinion. Salamence, having taken a direct hit with a dragon type move, was standing perfectly well without even a scratch on its body. 'What do you want you little bastard.' The man in purple suit said. 'What do I want? But you are the one who attacked me.' Emerald**/**Wally answered, obviously confused by the question.

Salamence was ready for another strike, its claws glowed, indicating its nect move. Flygon flew up into the air, readied to take the upcoming attack. Just about the same time the dragon pokemon made a move, a voice spoke 'That's enough fighting you two.'

A man with odd dressing style appeared in the ceiling in his disk like vehicle, then landed on the stage.

'Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Scott, owner off the Battle Frontier. Forgive me for not informing you this seemingly accidental battle as it was meant to be a surprising one.' He said to the audience while secretly gave a signal via his strangely designed transport, hinting six trainers to show themselves from back stage, then continued 'Standing on the stage are the master trainers on this island, the Frontier Brains, namely Noland, Factory Head of the battle Factory and the keeper of the symbol of knowledge; Greta, the Battle Arena's Arena Tycoon and the keeper of the symbol of guts; Lucy, queen of the Battle Pike keeper of the symbol of luck; Spencer, wise old keeper of the symbol of spirits and the Palace Maven of our Battle Palace; Brandon, courageous king of the Battle pyramid who guards the symbol of brave; Anabel, noble Salon Maiden of the Battle tower, keeper of the symbol of ability and leader of the Brains; And last but not least, Tuckur, the Dome ace of this Battle Dome who had just performed a wonderful battle for us.'

He than turned to Emerald**/**Wally, said 'As for this young trainer, he will be the very first challenger of the Battle Frontier.'

'What?' nearly all people had the same reaction. Emerald**/**Wally whispered to Scott 'No, I not here to fight!' only to be replied by Scott, also in a whisper 'then give me a better plan to duel with the reporters about you fight with Tuckur other this or to have me apologize for the accident!' 'But I'm…'

'My dear audience, here I introduce to you…what's you name?'

'Em…Emerald.'

'Here I introduce to you the first trainer ever to fight in the Battle Frontier, Emerald!'


	3. 2

**2**

Flashlight everywhere.

There were audience all over the Battle Dome, unfortunately most of them had similar occupations and tools.

Oh no. Thought Emerald**/**Wally. He tried to hide, only to be blocked by the Frontier Brains. 'You're not running away, are you?' a voice spoke, as its owner slowly walked forward.

'You're lucky to have a chance to fight us.' Said the same voice by a black haired lady. 'I'm Lucy, the Pike Queen. I'll be waiting for you in the Battle Pike, you shall come and see if you can still be that lucky by than.'

Wally was in trouble, a great trouble. He was sent to the island to look for a specific pokemon within this week. In order to fulfill his duty he had always been cautious and sees if anything goes wrong. Now he finally discovered the most unusual event happening on this island. Worse, he's part of it.

_Three rooms,_ he thought, _all I to do is to step into one of them, and then go on and on._ The green haired had already calculated what might happen behind all 3 doors he's facing, but still can't decide which room to go.

'Maybe you'll need some tips?' a lady standing besides the doors said.

'What?' Emerald**/**Wally asked in confusion 'but the decide should be up to my luck, right?'

'I don't actually know what's going on inside the rooms, but' she said, pointing the room in the center 'for some odd reason, I felt a wave of nostalgia coming from it...'

Emerald**/**Wally took a step forward to the door in the center. Nothing happened. 'So that's how it works.' The green haired trainer said to himself.

Unfortunately things didn't go as easy as he wished. In the first few moments it seemed that it's a quite clear path to the Pike Queen. Emerald**/**Wally had had battles and had won with ease. However the challenge didn't seem so smooth in the next few hours. Sometimes he found himself trapped with his team filled with status problems, other times he might find himself stuck in countless battles without any rest.

Until sometime, he heard the lady said 'From every path I sense a dreadful presence.' The exhausted trainer knew it's time for him to battle the Queen. He had never heard this statement before. His team was in their best condition thanks to his having walked into a healing room previously. He himself on the other hand, was soaked by his own sweat and could barely stand. He had battled wild pokemon, trainers and battles he nearly lost. Even after the training in the Sky Pillar he's still a bit weaker than ordinary people, not to mention all the way he had fought without a rest even for a single minute.

Despite that, he didn't delay the challenge. He took a step forward, a not quite steady step, readied to face Lucy.

'Welcome, Emerald, to my Battle Pike.' Said Lucy with a taunting tone 'you look a little bit tired, maybe you'll need some rest?' 'No thank you.' Said the green haired trainer while coughing.

Then the battle shall begin. Said the Pike Queen, sending out her black serpent like pokemon. 'Go, Flygon!' Emerald**/**Wally sent out the lime green colored dragon pokemon.

'Sand tomb!' using its high speed, Emerald**/**Wally instructed his Flygon to create a sand storm that trapped it's opponent. Unable to retreat, the black poison type pokemon was forced to face an enemy with a type advantage.

In spite of that, Lucy managed to stay calm. As a master trainer, type disadvantage means nothing to her.

'Fly!' Emerald**/**Wally didn't give his opponent a break, his Flygon flew up high, preparing for an aerial attack. Though in danger, Lucy hadn't given any instructions to her Seviper yet.

'What's wrong with Lucy?' said Brandon, viewing the battle from the balcony.

'She's waiting,' replied Noland 'with Seviper trapped she needs her opponent to get into the sand, where the trainer's vision is blocked.'

Flygon attacked, flying straight into the sand that trapped Seviper with full speed.

'Poison tail!' Lucy spoke at last. The serpent pokemon channeled its poison power to its tail and hit Flygon directly, evading its strike at the same time.

The sand storm stopped as Flygon being hurled out from it. 'Come back Seviper.' With the serpent pokemon no longer trapped, its owner switched it out with another pokemon. 'Your turn Milotic, ice beam!' Lucy said, hoping to finish the enemy with a single hit.

'Quick, use fly!' Emerald**/**Wally shouted desperately. Despite being badly injured, the dragon pokemon still managed to make it's way up into the air before the beam could reach its position.  
'Sand attack!' Flygon shot sand into its foe's eyes, hindering its ability to locate the green flying pokemon.

Lucy, obviously fearless towards the non-threatening attack delivered by her enemy, said 'use ice beam again!' Flygon, having the ability to fly, dodged the attack with ease, then charged forward.

'Again? I thought you would have better strategies.' Laughed the Pike Queen as she her next command 'ice beam!' 'No, it's not like that.' Emerald**/**Wally replied softly.

Again, Milotic performed a close range attack much like the attack Seviper had commenced previously. This time however, was not quite successful as Lucy wished. The beam passed by the right next to the dragon pokemon without hitting it.

'How could you miss?' shouted the shocked Pike Queen. Not before she could make the next statement the lime green colored pokemon struck from the back, sending the serpent like pokemon whirling into a wall. Taking advantage created by the sudden assault, Emerald**/**Wally shouted 'Dragon breath!' a beam of energy was shot from the mouth of the dragon pokemon. 'Use surf!' Lucy commanded the still dizzy Milotic. Though its reaction wasn't fast enough, it still managed to commence the attack before being hit by the energy bolt.

'The kid seems pretty tough then?' Noland commented. 'I'd say he is lucky,' said Greta 'it's only because the sand attack saved from losing.'

'No, it wasn't, the Flygon wasn't flying straight towards Milotic from the beginning. And most importantly, this facility is about luck, right?' Brandon corrected the yellow haired girl's statement. 'The battle wasn't over yet.' Said Anabel, leader of the Frontier Brains.

Both pokemon fainted. Lucy sent out Seviper again. Emerald**/**Wally sent out Roselia. With his body becoming more and more tired, he wanted to finish the battle as quickly as possible.

'Use grass whistle.' Using its tiny body size, Roselia sneaked around in the battle and attacked in an unseen position, sending its foe into a deep sleep with the beautiful sound it produced.

'Come back Rpselia.' ' Go cacturne.' Emerald**/**Wally sent out the spiky pokemon. 'Pin missile!' Cacturne fired mutiple sharp pins from its arms, hoping to finish the battle once and for all.

'Seviper, dodge!' the poison type pokemon rapidly slithered away from the attack. 'What? But Seviper should be sleeping right now.' Emerald**/**Wally spoke in surprise. 'Seems like you didn't know it.' Said Lucy 'It's shed skin, Seviper's ability, which allows Seviper to cure itself from status conditions. Sleeping, of course, is included.'

'Sand storm!' Emerald**/**Wally didn't hesitate, Cacturne created a sand storm all over the battlefield, triggering its ability sand veil, it disappeared in it's opponent's vision, making it nearly impossible for its foe to make an accurate shot.

Cacturne moved swiftly in the sand, not letting its enemy to find out its exact location. 'You think your little trick's goanna wirk?' 'Not really, but you should really take a look at your pokemon.' Emerald**/**Wally said while coughing. The prolonged battled and the exposure to the sand storm had caused various symptoms of respiratory disease that should have long gone to reappear on the green haired trainer.

'Seviper? It's perfectly fine.' Lucy said pleasantly, 'what?' she had her attitude changed within a second. 'But Seviper hasn't taken any hit yet.'

'The sand storm, didn't you notice that?' Emerald**/**Wally replied as he pressed a button on his shirt, putting on his respirator.

Seviper, though hadn't taken any direct hit yet, had been greatly weakened. The serpent like pokemon had been exposed to the sand for nearly all the time it had participated in the battle, taking constant damage from the sand tomb created by Flygon first and then the sand storm that is rampaging in the entire battlefield now.

_Now's my chance_, thought Emerald**/**Wally 'Pin missile!' 'Poison tail!' shouted Lucy. Seviper swung its tail, which is filled with its poisonous power, towards the origin of the pins.

Nothing happened. Lucy hadn't been quite confident by now. She's got completely no idea where the plant like pokemon had gone, nor did she know where the next strike maybe. 'Pin missile again!' shouted Emerald**/**Wally. Sensing the least bit change in wind current, the black serpent like pokemon charged forward.

Again, nothing happened. Not until a pointed object cut through the sand and hit Seviper. 'There!' the giant snake like pokemon's trainer shouted, but it's already too late as a dozen of pins were flying straight towards Seviper. Not being able to run in time, the serpent pokemon was hit by all missiles. Despite type disadvantage, the multiple attack was able to cause it's victim's fainting.

Todd, the young reporter as well as friend of Emerald**/**Wally, finally found his way to the battlefield. He had been wandering in the maze since he lost contact with Emerald**/**Wally.

'How are things going now?' the reporter said to himself, obviously confused by the scene in front of him. All he could see was sand, a sand storm so strong it blocked light from coming out inside, with completely no idea what's going on inside.

'Shuckle, you're in charge.' Lucy sent out her last pokemon, the small body size of the pokemon made it looks less offending. _Better not to judge by appearance._ Emerald**/**Wally knew this well, at least, his Roselia was a great example.

_The same strategy cannot be used again._ Thought the green haired trainer. With his opponent obviously being a rock or ground type, and Cacturne tired for sneaking around in the sand. 'Needle arm!' Emerald**/**Wally commanded. The plant looking pokemon strengthened the pointed leafs on its arms, and then struck its foe.

To Emerald**/**Wally's surprise, the tiny bug pokemon didn't evade the attack, instead it took the attack directly with its tough shell, ending up without even a scratch on it.

'Again!' knowing his enemy's properties, Emerald**/**Wally commenced multiple attacks, not giving a chance for the low speed Shuckle to strengthen its already formidable defense power.

'Sludge bomb!' Lucy commanded. Though the movement of Shuckle was slow enough, the already exhausted Cacturne could not dodge the strike in time, ending up fainted.

'You've done well, Cacturne, take a little rest now.' Said Emerald**/**Wally 'Your turn, Roselia.' The green haired trainer sent out his last pokemon.

'You're doomed.' The Pike Queen Commented. 'Type disadvantage isn't the only factor to decide the result.' Emerald**/**Wally replied.

'Roselia, use toxic!' Using its poison power, Roselia badly poisoned its foe. 'Sludge bomb again!' the bug pokemon shot a spherical shaped object filled with poisonous gas. Roselia, not having taken any damage in the battle, dodged the attack with ease.

'Rest.' Lucy said, Shuckle fell asleep and cured the poison automatically, then woke up by the berry it carried.

'Leech seed!' Emerald**/**Wally said, hoping to avoid as much direct attack as he could. 'Use toxic again!' although knowing his foe could cure itself again, Emerald**/**Wally still used status condition as his weapon, as direct attack could hardly injure the bug highly defecsive bug pokemon.

'Are you going to use these tricks throughout the entire battle?' Asked Lucy, obviously annoyed by her opponent.

'Within minutes the battle will be over.' Said the exhausted Emerald**/**Wally.

'Not yet!' said the angered Lucy. Emerald**/**Wally's words were true, within minutes Shuckle will faint as a result of the poison. Even if she uses rest again her Shuckle would still take constant damage done by the leech seed. But she's not giving up._All I have to do is to finish the match before Shuckle faints,_

She continued the attack, only to be dodged by Roselia again and again, but eventually succeed in harming its foe.

The countdown was almost ended, with both pokemon greatly weakened by each other. Both trainers knew it's time for one last strike.

'Roselia, use giga drain!' 'Shuckle, rock tomd!' the two trainers shouted.

'Who do you think will get the victory?' Greta asked her fellow trainers 'I think it will be a tie.' Noland replied. 'No, Lucy will win.' Tuckur argued back. 'I think the kid can win somehow.' Anabel said.

Todd, of course, had been watching the match since the sand storm had faded. Nevertheless, duel to his lack of battle experience, he could not tell which trainer will capture the final victory.

The battle was concluded seconds later. Both pokemon stood still, too tired for any other movement, until one of them collapsed.

'Congratulation, kid, no, I should call you Emerald. You have proved yourself worthy to own the symbol of luck.' Lucy said as she handed the symbol to the green haired trainer.

'Thank you…very…much..' Emerald**/**Wally said tiredly, not before he started to collapse.


	4. 3

**3**

The second day since Emerald**/**Wally arrived at the Battle Frontier.

'Hey, Emerald, where are you? It's already too late.' Todd, a reporter and friend of Emerald**/**Wally, muttered himself as he rushed to the room the green haired trainer had stayed.

Soon after the defeat of Lucy, the Pike Queen, Emerald**/**Wally collapsed immediately at the battlefield, and had to be carried to the dormitory. Todd, as a friend of the trainer, had of course done the voluntary job.

Now it seemed like 9pm and 9am made no difference to Todd, the scene in front of him was almost exactly the same as what he had seen last night, the only difference was the brightness.

Quickly, he woke up the still unconscious trainer.

'Wh…what?' said the still sleepy trainer. 'What? It's 9am in the morning now!' shouted the impatient reporter. '9…9?' Emerald**/**Wally shouted in shock, then got of the bag as fast as he could with a grab for his bag.

'Battle Factory.' The two looked up at the large building in front of them. 'You're finally here.' Noland, the Factory Head, welcomed the green haired trainer and his friend with a little dissatisfied tone as they walked into the building.

'Sorry I'm late' Emerald**/**Wally apologized. 'Well you don't really have to say that' the Factory Head replied with a slight change in his tone 'you still look tired with all your sleep.' 'No I'm fine, thank you.' Todd, concerning his friend, whispered to him 'you actually look tired, your eyes are very much resembled to the one of a Zigzagoon.' 'Really?' the green haired trainer blushed 'anyway I'm ready for the challenge. This time I'll choose…' 'You don't need to choose your pokemon, or I should say they won't be needed here.' Noland interrupted.

'What do you mean? How can I battle without my pokemon?' Emerald**/**Wally asked in confusion.

'Trainers here, including me, can only use rental pokemon that are randomly chosen for you by the computer.' Noland informed the confused trainer.

'But how do I battle if I don't know my partners well?' 'That's why this facility requires knowledge of pokemon, the more you know about them, the more advantages you will have.' 'You should begin the challenge by now.'

Emerald**/**Wally stepped into a room to choose the rental pokemon he will be using, followed by Todd, he didn't want to miss the chance of recording the challenge this time.

'Professor Oak, are you sure this is going to be fine? This was the first time for Crystal to be mad towards her much respected professor as well as her employer.

'Worry not super serious gal, you must have faith in the professor.' Said Gold, attempting to mimic the professor's tone dramatically.

'I would have kicked you already if we're not in such serious situation, we're supposed to help the professor, not fooling around.' Said the enraged Crystal 'besides you still got an unfinished task aren't you? So please shut up and concentrate.'

'It has been two months. Still, nothing happened. I wonder if it only work for dull guys?' Gold wasn't so lucky this time, Crystal, as she couldn't withstand the annoying trainer anymore, kicked him in his face with no mercy.

'Maybe you two will like to go out for a walk?' professor Oak finally spoke, he wouldn't make statements like this usually without the presence of Gold.

'Sorry, professor, for disturbing your work.'

'You're needed incase there are obstacles in catching Jirachi.' The gray haired professor continued.'

'Maybe I can show my really cool skills to the new comers by then?'

'Shut up and get back to your work!' Crystal cried out loud as she kicked Gold again.

'Alright…'

Inside the Battle Factory, Emerald**/**Wally had had countless battles, with his team changing every time he ended a battle. Hours had passed since he started the challenge and eventually, he had started the battle with Noland after all these battles, and now both trainers had got only one pokemon left.

'Go Sceptile!' Emerald**/**Wally sent out the green lizard like pokemon. 'Walrein, your turn!' Noland sent out the enormous blue pokemon.

_Walrein, a blue pokemon with wet skin, probably a water type pokemon_. Thought the green haired trainer. 'Leaf blade!' Sceptile slashed with the razor sharp leaf on its arm. The massive blue pokemon wasn't fast enough to evade the strike, yet no observable damage had been done on the gaint sea lion like pokemon.

'Hail!' Noland commanded, Walrein blew a chilly storm, rock solid ice fell from the ceiling.

_Maybe it's an ice type,_ Emerald**/**Wally shouted 'Iron tail!' Sceptile toughened its tail to steel hard level, and swung it towards its foe. Noland didn't even bother ecading the attack and let Walrein took the hit directly. Again, the damage done by the strike can barely been seen.

Noland then gave the command 'Blizzard!' Emerald**/**Wally, knowing the attack will be fatal to Sceptile, shouted 'Detect!' Sceptile, sensing a slight change in temperature, rapidly took a great leap and avoided the attack.'

'Why use detect when the move blizzard can be easily dodged.'

'The move blizzard cannot be evaded in a hail in regular conditions unless I use defensive moves, you must know it, right?' the green haired trainer replied the question.

'You know about pokemon quite well,' commented the Factory Head 'and in that case you must know that detect is not quite a reliable move when used continuously, right' Noland continued 'and therefore you must have a plan to defeat me before my next strike.'

'Yes sir,' Emerald**/**Wally replied 'with both leaf blade and iron tail failed to do effective damage, and judging by appearance, Walrein should be an ice and water type pokemon.' 'Correct' 'with Sceptile having been injured severally by the hail and the unavoidable blizzard coming up, you should believe that victory will be yours.' 'Then I shall see if your plan can work.'

'Bullet seed!' 'Blizzard!' the two trainers shouted almost at the same time.

A strong wind with probably 0 degree Celsius was blown from the massive blue sea lion like pokemon.

Knowing the attack couldn't be evaded this time, Sceptile stood firm, steel hard seeds appeared near its arm, it then waved its hand to arrange the seeds into a circular pattern, and fired.

The chilly storm about to end the battle was cut through by the seeds at high velocity, faded.

Shocked by the attack, Noland Couldn't react in time. Emerald**/**Wally on the other hand, didn't hesitated for even a millisecond 'Leaf blade!' His plan to succeed depends on agility, any delay in action will lead to his failure.

Fortunately Sceptile stuck well to the plan, commencing the attack just in the appropriate time, giving a critical hit to Walrein, and leading to the victory of Emerald**/**Wally.

'Impressive!' commented Noland 'I wonder how did you come up with the plan?'

'I'm just being lucky,' the green haired trainer replied 'I've faced similar situation before.' He said, then to Sceptile 'you've done well, it's not easy to follow the plan so tight.' Sceptile apparently was embarrassed by the statement 'the way you battle reminded me an old friend.' Said Emerald**/**Wally, with a little bit sadness in his eyes as he received the symbol of knowledge from Noland.

He walked away slowly, at the same time Sceptile caught up with him 'Seems like it like you.' Noland commented 'it has always been a cool one.'

'Ugh…thanks..' Emerald**/**Wally said as he rushed out of the facility.

'It seemed upset, maybe it wanted to come with you?' Todd commented 'I can't take away rental pokemon, and I'm just its temporary trainer anyway.' Emerald**/**Wally replied.

'Hello there,' thevoice came from Brandon, the Pyramid King, catching the attention of the two young men.

'You should come with me and begin the challenge of the Battle Pyramid.' Brandon demanded. 'No thank you, I think I should take some rest today…' Emerald**/**Wally's statement was interrupted by Brandon as he dragged the green haired trainer away violently.

"Stop that, what are you doing?' Emerald**/**Wally protested some time before the great pyramided shape appeared in his eyes.

'It's still early, you'd better start now.' Brandon said 'it may cost you a hole day.'

'But..' Emerald**/**Wally didn't even have the time to say a word as he was pushed onto the teleportation entrance pf the Battle Pyramid.

Inside the Battle Factory.

Noland, after being defeated by Emerald**/**Wally, was managing data collected from the Previous battle not long before he sensed a mysterious presence in his facility.

"He's a quite noisy thief.' Noland said to himself, taking pokeballs nearby as he turned around to investigate.

The unusual noise leaded him to a dark corner._ Sounds like metal clicking_, thought the Factory Head. Within seconds the sound changed, noticing that, Noland quickly dodged an assault from an unknown object.

With the only known fact being the object was made of metal, Noland struck back. 'Flamethrower!' he shouted as he sent out Houndoom, burst of flame struck its target and illuminated the surrounding as well as a side effect.

Blast of flame flew back right after Noland had got the image of his foe, knocking him unconscious.

'Faster than I expected.' An armored figure said as he walked away pleasantly. 


	5. 4

**4**

Emerald**/**Wally was left alone in the dark.

At least, that's how he thought at the moment, in fact, he was not actually alone, around him were virtual trainers and actual wild pokemon,

'Welcome!' Brandon's voice boomed from all around the green haired trainer was standing.

'What am I supposed to do?' Emerald**/**Wally asked to no one, he didn't actually know where the sound came from.

'Well, that's very simple,' Brandon answered, 'find the exit of the maze.'

_A maze?_ Thought the green haired trained 'you only gave me a torch, and , not one that is bright enough!' fortunately, none of Emerald**/**Wally's pokemon had participated in his previous challenge of the Battle Factory. Yet on the other hand, the trainer had just finished a 3-hour challenge in a row.

He walked along the walls, hoping not to get lost in the maze, which he could hardly see himself.

'Better be careful,' he said to himself 'the rule is too simple, but Brandon once said that the challenge could take days,' not before he could finish the mutter he was struck by an electric shock.

_Wild pokemon_, the green haired trainer thought as he fled, he didn't want to get himself in to the endless loop of battling against somebody else.

'There might be more.' He said uttered softly to himself, planning a strategy to leave this place with the least chance of encountering either a wild pokemon or a trainer, though he hadn't met one.

'Wish he's fine there.' Todd muttered, with his friend forced to step into the Battle Pyramid he could only wait outside. He did try to get inside the facility, only to get his way blocked as the inner structure of the facility was stated as "too dangerous" for him.

Unfortunately that was just a wishful thought, the green haired trainer inside the Egyptian style building could hardly handle the lengthy challenge.

Emerald**/**Wally tried his best to avoid as much battles as he could, nonetheless each time he got close to the teleportation exit of the maze or a rather remote portion, there were always dozens of trainers there awaiting to be challenged, as a result the green haired trainer had to fought his way to the exit every time, only to find out he was in a completely different maze again, trapped in the seemingly endless maze of darkness.

How much time had passed since he had entered the pyramid? Hours? Or maybe even days? The green haired trainer couldn't tell, all he knew is that he had been there walking for a very long time, and he still had a long way to struggle through.

He stepped onto another teleportation point on the floor, readied to face the dark and endless maze again. To his surprise, though still dark, the illumination of the placing he's standing was a bit brighter then that of the previous paths he had passed through, furthermore, he could saw, for the first time since he was stepped into the Battle Pyramid, a staircase, leading him to the top of the pointed structure.

_Wind_, the green haired trainer thought, _that's mean I'm not inside the pyramid any more._

'Midnight,' said the Pyramid King 'you've arrived here much sooner than I expected.'

Emerald**/**Wally was too tired to give a meaningless reply, the maze in the pyramid had had him exhausted, not to mention the teleport. It's not easy for one to keep a good shape after being transported from one place to another in a millisecond, especially when you have to do it for a few dozens times, like what the green haired trainer had done.

'Let the battle begin.' Emerald**/**Wally used part of his very last strength to say.

'Regirock!' Brandon sent out the legendary pokemon. 'Cacturne, needle arm!' Cacturne attacked with its spiky leafs on its arm, yet the should-be powerful attack wasn't doing its job properly, Regirock stood there quietly, without even a scratch on its body.

'No wonder why it's called legendary,' Emerald/Wally uttered to himself. _In that case I shouldn't underestimate its attack power as well. _He thought.

'Superpower!' Regirock charged forward, using its rock solid hammer like arms to smash its foe, but not fast enough for an accurate shot. Despite that, it still managed to injure Cacturne badly.

'Needle arm!' Once again. Cacturne toughened the spiky leafs on its arm and struck, still, the rocky legendary pokemon managed to survive the strike in spite of its decreased defense and type disadvantage.

'Explosion.' The Pyramid king commanded, almost as calm as if nothing happened.

'No!' Emerald**/**Wally shouted.

Todd waited impatiently, there had been at least 7 hours after his friend stepped inside the Battle Pyramid.

'Where's he?' he heard a voice asking.

'Who?'

'The kid of course!' the voice was from Tuckur, he shouted at Todd loudly.

'Emerald? Why are you looking for him.' He understood that the Dome Ace had not always liked the green haired trainer, however this time all 5 Frontier Brains standing in front of him didn't have a very nice facial appearance.

'Someone have had Noland hospitalized and the rental pokemon stolen.' Anabel said 'and the only one suspicious is him.'

'But it can't be him, he was forced to challenge the Battle Pyramid right after he finished battling Noland.' Todd protested for his friend.

'Then who will it be?' Anabel continued the question.

'How am I supposed to know!' the reporter argued back 'That idiot!' Lucy muttered. 'Who?' Greta, noticing her uneasy expression, questioned.

''Brandon,' Lucy said 'didn't any of you noticed the mack Emerald was wearing when he battled me?' Todd became more worried as he could already tell the next ststment about to be spoken 'He's sick, and maybe very sick indeed.'

'Why did you do this?' Emerald**/**Wally questioned.

'Sacrifice is needed sometime in order to accomplish greater good.' Brandon answered, seemingly mocking the green haired trainer's naivety 'in this case, Regirock might have lost for nothing if I didn't give the command.'

'Go Flygon.' Emerald**/**Wally sent out his second pokemon, followed by Brandon's sending out his Registeel.

'Earthquake!' the lime green pokemon created a violent shake on the floor. Again, Brandon didn't seem to care about that.

'Toxic!' Brandon commanded, Registeel fired a poisonous blast and hit Flygon directly before it could dodge, yet it seemed perfectly fine.

'Seems like it carried an item.' 'I gave it a leftover.' Emerald**/**Wally replied 'I'm not like you, I won't just stand here, do nothing, and watch my pokemon suffer.

'Toxic is still functioning, you know leftover is not enough to resist the toxic, right?'Brandon replied, then said 'metal claw!'

Flygon, suffering from the hurt caused by the toxic, wasn't able to evade the attack, dropped from midair.

'Flygon, while in air, can still cause an earthquake, do you know what this means?' Emerald**/**Wally said 'so what?' Brandon asked.

'It means that Flygon can create earthquakes without direct contact with the land, and so it can do this!'

The dragon pokemon charged forward, trapping the spherically shaped legendary pokemon with its limbs. Using its last bit of strength, Flygon created the vigorous vibration on the floor it had ever created while pressing Registeel with a downward force to ensure it stick close to the ground such that the impact caused by the earthquake cannot be reduced while Flygon was in the midair unharmed.

Even being called a legend, Registeel wasn't able to withstand the impact, ending up fainted.

'Regice, go!' Brandon sent out his last pokemon.

'Earthquake!' 'Icebeam!' not before it could gain a chance to move, the green dragon pokemon was hit by the icy beam, and as a consequence, fainted,

'Go, Kecleon.' Emerald**/**Wally, too, sent out his presently last pokemon.

'You think that little thing's gonna beat me?' the Pyramid King questioned, seemingly dissatisfied by the appearance of his foe.

'Absolutely.' Emerald**/**Wally replied.

'Ice beam!' light blue colored light shot from Regice 'Dodge that.' Speed was one huge advantage the haired boy's pokemon have, the tiny body size of Kecleon made it even easier to evade attacks.

Apparently, the Pyramid King wasn't surprised by that, he had seen Emerald**/**Wally's battle against Lucy, and so he knew his tactics well.

'Ancient power!' Emerald**/**Wally shouted, solid rocks floated around the chameleon like pokemon, then flew straight towards the pokemon in light blue colour, crashing it just right before it finished shooting the icy beam, knocking it off balance.

'Lock on.' The Pyramid King commanded his pokemon, the seven eyes on the prism shaped pokemon glowed red, beams of light emerged from them, lying on its opponent.

Emerald**/**Wally knew the attack could not be evaded, he secretly took out a piece of star shaped solid from the bag given to him at the beginning of the challenge, and gave it to one of his fainted pokemon.

'ice beam' Regice commenced the attack that would definitely hit its target. 'Ancient power!' Emerald**/**Wally shouted, hoping to do as much damage as he could knowing maybe his last chance to attack.

The chilling beam struck the chameleon like pokemon, blasting it miles away from its original position.

'Hold on!' that's all Emerald**/**Wally could say at the time. Fortunately Kecleon managed to survive the blast.

'Quick, take this.' The green haired trainer used a super potion on his pokemon.

Brandon, not noticing the change in his enemy, prepared for another attack.

'Ice…where is it?' He finally realized that his foe was nowhere to be seen.

'Astonish!' Emerald**/**Wally shouted, a force came from nowhere shocked Regice, seeing the pause of his foe, the green haired trainer shouted 'Ancient power!'

Floating stones appeared near the corner of the battlefield, this helped Brandon to locate the invisible pokemon.

'Hyper beam' Brandon commanded, knowing this attack would possibly finish the battle.

Pointed stones struck the ice pokemon, nevertheless it stood firm as if the stones were just foam to it, and fired a blast of crimson colored energy, striking its unseen target in just a second.

The multiple times of using ancient power had increased Kecleon's defense as a side effect, despite that the chameleon like pokemon still has to surrender before the mighty energy beam.

'You've lost.'

'No I didn't' Emerald**/**Wally said, blue light flashed near him as Flygon came out from the spherical capsule holding it.

'When did that happen?' Brandon was shocked.

'I used a mix revive, right before you used lock on.' Emerald**/**Wally said' hopfully your arrogance blinded you from seeing that.'

''Whatever, the battle will end soon."

'With my victory,' the green haired trainer said 'earthquake!'

Regice didn't move, or, in other words, in just couldn't, the recoil of firing the hyper beam had immobilized it, now all it could do was to stand still and wait for its doom.

'You've won.' Said Brandon as he withdrew the fainted Regice and handed the symbol of brave to Emerald**/**Wally.

'Thank you.' Emerald**/**Wally said as he received the symbol, just about time he observed the strange neon yellow light in the black sky.

'What's that?' Brandon asked, noticing the unusual brightness in the sky.

'Follow the light.' Emerald**/**Wally aboard on his Flygon, already forgotten the tired caused by all the way he had walked through in the last few hours as the source of the illumination started to move.

'Wait a minute, what are you going to do with that light?' the puzzled Brandon asked.

'Catch it.' Emerald**/**Wally replied 'cause that's the reason why I'm here.'


	6. 5

**5**

'That star's moving…' Todd looked up at the sky.

'And there's someone following it.' Said Tuckur, also noticed the moving point of light.

'That direction, it's heading to the artisan cave.' Greta said.

'We'll get there before it does.' Anabel said to her fellow trainers 'you're coming too.' She said to Todd.

'Why do I have to…'

'Because the one chasing the starlight is your friend,' Anabel said, blocking the reporter's question 'I just received a message from Brandon.'

'Emerald?' Todd asked, not believing the leader of the Brains.

'Yes,' Anabel answered 'now will you come with us and see what your friend is planning to do.'

'Jirachi, the wish pokemon, why did you come to this cave.' Emerald**/**Wally muttered as he landed on a remote cave on the island. Surrounding thee cave was a kind of translucent blue liquid called water, from the sea and from the waterfall nearby.

He followed the star shaped pokemon into the cave, the originally invisible inner layer of the cave was illuminated by the decreasingly bright light emitted by the yellow and white pokemon.

'Emerald!' a voice shouted from the dark.

'Todd?' the green haired trainer whispered 'why are you here?'

'We're about to ask you the same question.' Another voice spoke

In front of Emerald**/**Wally stood five people, one of them was Todd, his reporter friend, and the other four were the Frontier Brains.

'Why is everyone here?' the green haired trainer asked, obviously confused by the presence of the people in front of him.

'Not everyone,' Lucy said 'Brandon and Spencer stayed behind incase anything happened up there, now tell me what's your purpose of getting here.'

'I'm here to catch Jirachi, the pokemon you just saw.'

'We know about it, Brandon just told us,' Anabel said 'why do you want it?'

'I'm not the one who wanted it,' Emerald**/**Wally replied 'I was sent here by professor Birch.'

'Professor Birch?' Greta asked 'you mean the one in Littleroot town?'

'Yes…what's that?' Emerald**/**Wally replied while alerted by the strange sound 'that doesn't sound like stones ticking.'

He walked a little bit further into the cave to investigate, but within a second he was sent flying into the rocky wall of the cave by an unknown force.

'Alakazam, use flash!' Anabel commanded, illuminating the inner cave as it showed the presence of seven people, Emerald, Todd, the four Frontier Brains, and a man in armor.

'What do you want? You…whoever you are!' Tuckur questioned, sending out his Salamence. 'You have to ask?' the armored man said 'that means you don't really know the worth of the wish pokemon.'

'That does not matter to us anyway,' the leader of the Brains said 'Are you the one hoe robbed the Battle Factory?'

'Decide yourself.' The armored man said as he sent out his pokemon.

'That;s the rental pokemon,' Tuckur muttered 'so you really are the one who attacked Noland.'

'You have other business to take care of.' The man in armor said as the rental pokemon started to attack.

'Astonish!' Emerald**/**Wally shouted, his Kecleon came out from its pokeball and commenced the attack, stunning the outrageous pokemon.

'There're four of them,' the green haired boy uttered 'please buy me some time.'

'Wait, you're not leaving us here.' Lucy shouted, but by the time she finished talking the green haired trainer had already disappeared from her sight.

'We'd better focus on them.' Greta saud 'hopfully the kid could handle that by himself.'

Emerald**/**Wally followed the armored man into the inner portion of the cave. 'Who are you?' he asked.

'You're really annoying,' the man in armor said 'my name is Guile Hideout.' He said, sending out another rental pokemon.

'Sceptile?' Emerald**/**Wally was shocked to see the appearing of his former partner.

Apparently the lizard like pokemon didn't recognize the green haired trainer's face, it leaped over him and attacked from the back.

'Kecleon, substitute.' The green haired trainer didn't want to hurt his friend, but the fact is, Sceptile was attacking the dummy of Kecleon and rapidly destroyed it using a slash of its leaf blade.

'Wait, don't you remember me?' Emerald**/**Wally tried to calm his previously friendly partner down while dodging its bullet seed.

'It can't hear you' said Guile 'all it knows now it to kill everyone that gets in my way.'

'What've you done to it?' Emerald**/**Wally shouted in anger. Distracted by the conversation, he was hit by the bullet seed seconds later.

'Roselia, grass whistle.' Emerald**/**Wally used his final resort by sending the lizard like pokemon into a sleep, though knowing that it would put Sceptile in danger in the upcoming conflict, he still wasn't willing to hurt it.

'They're so unreliable after all.' Guile said, sensing the arrival of the Frontier Brains.

With Guile distracted, Emerald**/**Wally was able to locate Jirachi. He asked Roselia to put it into a sleep by using grass whistle, readied to catch it.

'No you don't' Guile, noticing the pokeball being thrown by the green haired trainer, shouted.

'Stay focus on us' Tuckur said 'Salamence, use dragon rage.' Pulse of energy burst from the mouth of the dragon pokemon.

'Don't get in my way!' Guile shouted in rage, changing the direction of the lilac energy beam with a swing of his blade.

'Thunder!' Anabel sent out Raikou, the legendary beast, creating an indoor thunderstorm.

'You thinf that's gonna harm me?' Guiloe swung his silvery blade again, reflecting the bolt towards the Brains.

'Shedinija, takes that!' Greta sent out her pokemon to block the strike.

_Surely it's not easy catching a legendary pokemon._ Emerald**/**Wally thought, he had spent several pokeballs trying to capture the weakened star shaped pokemon, only to end up in failure every time while the other trainers in the cave was busy getting hold of the armored man.

'Again.' The green haired trainer muttered impatiently, trying to throw another pokeball while being knocked off balance by a blast of shadow ball reflected by Guile's blade, losing the chance to capture the wish pokemon as it awoke and fled.

'No!' both Emerald**/**Wally and Guile shouted. With his target gone the first thing the armored man wanted to do was to take revenge on the trainers who had caused the situation now, but on a second thought he found a better way to accomplish both of his goal.

With that thought he reflected the hyper beam shot by Salamence to the ceiling of the cave, causing a rockslide.

'We've to get out of here!' Todd shouted, didn't know what to do at the time.

'How much time do we have?' Emerald**/**Wally asked while the cave was collapsing.

'Not even a minute.' Lucy said while having her Seviper smashed one of the falling boulders.

'That's enough,' Emerald**/**Wally said 'I need all of you to stick together.'

'What?' Todd yelled. 'Just do it!'

The green haired trainer rushed to the Alakazam that was left near him. 'Teleport.' He shouted. A second later all six of them and their pokemon found themselves on the surface of the island.

'You did it.' Todd said.

'Wait a minute where's it?' Emerald**/**Wally said, right before he went back into the collapsing cave.

'What are you doing?' Todd shouted, by the moment the green haired trainer had already gone.

Moments later the green haired trainer reappeared along with Alakazam and Sceptile.

'You are nearly killed getting back there!' Todd said 'you seems to be hurt.'

'No I'm fine' Emerald**/**Wally replied, not willing to be worried by his friend, by the time, dim sunlight can already be seen near the horizontal.


	7. 6

**6**

The third day since Wally arrived at the Battle Frontier.

'Are you sure about this?' Todd asked his friend nicely, trying to convince him for more rest.

'I'm fine.' Emerald**/**Wally answered, walking into the Battle Arena, only to be pulled back by his reporter friend.

'You hadn't had any sleep last night and you've just taken a nap earlier today.' Todd objected to his friend, hoping to stop him from over fatigue. 'A nap for nearly half a day,' Emerald**/**Wally argued back 'Jirachi maybe somewhere out there when I spend my time sleeping, so I'm not going to waste my time if I can use it in a better way.'

The green haired trainer did have his point, Guile, the man in armor, who's also after the wish pokemon, was nowhere to be seen after he collapsed the artisan cave. The only thing for sure is that he wouldn't bury himself so he must be somewhere else, and thus Jirachi would be in great danger if Wally failed to respond to Jirachi's appearance in time.

'You don't have to do this, you're only here to catch that pokemon right?' Todd argued back, though it didn't seem persuasive to Emerald**/**Wally 'Remember what happened at the opening ceremony?' Emerald**/**Wally said 'I have to beat all seven Frontier Brains, and if I do it fast I can spend extra time on capturing the wish pokemon.'

'Then what about that Sceptile, aren't you going to return it to the Factory?' Todd said, wanting to shift the primary object of the conversation with the aim to stop his friend from pushing himself too hard.

'I've tried,' Emerald**/**Wally responded, 'but I don't think it's possible for it to be left behind, it has been following me since I left the cave.' He said 'anyway I'm going in there!'

'Wha…no, wait!' Todd yelled, but it's already too late.

'Lets give it a try, go Sceptile!' Emerald**/**Wally sent out the lizard like pokemon to face his foe's Steelix. 'Just don't oush yourself too hard.' Todd uttered as he entered the Arena to watch the battle.

'Bullet seed!' Emerald**/**Wally said 'Protect.' The virtual trainer in front of him said in a digital voice.

'Leaf blade!' Emerald**/**Wally tried another attack, knowing that his opponent couldn't use protective moves again.

'Iron defense.' The trainer said coldly, raising Steelix's defense to endure the strike.

_So he's going defensive,_ thought the green haired trainer, trying to switch out his pokemon. 'What? Why can't I switch my pokemon?'

'That's the rule.' The black belt standing next to him said.

'In that case, use bullet seed again!' Emerald**/**Wally shouted 'Iron tail.' The hologram trainer finally commenced an attack.

'Stop!' the black belt standing in the meddle of one side of the battlefield said right after both pokemon finished their strike. 'Body, Sceptile 1, Steelix 1,' he said 'What's going on?' the puzzled green haired trainer said. 'Skill, Sceptile 2, Steelix 0,' 'What's that?' Emerald**/**Wally asked again 'Mind, Sceptile 2, Steelix 0, the winner is Sceptile.'

Just as the statement was finished the trainer standing in front of Emerald**/**Wally had his Steelix retreated and sent out another pokemon.

'Is there something else I need to know about this facility?' Emerald**/**Wally asked. 'That's how we determine the result of a battle here.' The black belt standing next to him said.

'Thank goodness.' Todd muttered in relief 'that sounds like a pretty easy battle facility.'

'So that's how it's going on, professor Oak.' Professor Birch reported Wally's status to the professor in Kanto region.

'Maybe he'll need help.' The gray haired professor said in the other side of the phone.

'I'll send the two dex-holders in Hoenn to help him, see you.'

'Sapphire?' professor Birch called his daughter.

'What's it, dad?' the wild girl said, jumping off from a tree near the window of the lab.

'You mean that prissy boy? How am I supposed to know where he is?' Sapphire said.

'I need you two.' The professor said, despite the fact that he knew it would be useless, therefore he added a few words 'Are you having an argument with him?' he said with a cunning smile.

'What, of course not, who will even want to say a word to him!' Sapphire protested.

'Then bring him here,' the professor said 'you must have a way to find him'

'Fine,' Sapphire sighed, she rarely denied her dad's request but this time she really doesn't want to do that. 'I'll be back in a few minutes.'

'Wait, put me down first' both trainers appeared in the lab in not even a few minutes, with Ruby in the girl's grasp.

'You totally ruined my clothes!' boy in white knit cap complained.

'You've always got new ones,' sapphire said 'so will you just shut up and listen!' she releaxed her fingers, dropping Ruby on the floor.

'What do you want us to do, dad?' she asked in a completely different tone.

'I need you two to aid a trainer in the Battle Frontier.'

'No thanks.' Ruby said while getting up from the floor.

'Just do it!' Sapphire shouted, nearly causing Ruby to fall again.

'Alright, alright.' Ruby said, it's not a good idea for him to get the wild girl mad.

'Whom do we need to find?' he asked.

'His name is Wa.. no, his name is Emerald.' He lied as he promised to help Wally keep his trip as a secret for this seven days, even to his own daughter.

'Emerald? What a girly name' Sapphire said 'just like you.' 'Ok lets go there quickly.' She said as she jumped of the 2- floored lab.

'No, I'll go tomorrow.' Ruby said.

'If you don't want to go you can just say it, what matters go a day later?'

'No I mean it,' Ruby said 'I have something very important to do tomorrow, right on a ship which can sail me to the Battle Frontier.'

'Then I'll came with you,' Sapphire said 'if you lied you'd better admit it by now.' She said, seeing that she had been deceived by the trainer standing in front of her for so many times.

'One condition,' Ruby said 'you have to wear my new clothes.'

'What? You're expecting me to wear those fancy clothes?'

'You want to wear leafs on someone's wedding?' Ruby giggled.

'Stop it, you pansy!' Sapphire shouted in rage, but the boy standing in front of her just couldn't help giggling 'Alright I'll do it.' Just after she finished talking, Ruby returned to his normal state as if nothing had ever happened. 'Very good,' he said 'you must look beautiful by then.'

'Good, Emerald now has the advantage.' Todd said.

Greta, the Arena Tycoon, sent out her second pokemon 'Go Heracross!' with its opponenet being sceptile , the Arena Tycoon ws enjoing type advantage by the moment.

'Iron tail!' Emerald**/**Wally said 'Mega horn!' Greta said, the horn on the bettle like pokemon glowed as it charged full speed towards its foe, beating the lizard like pokemon with a single hit.

'Go, Roselia!' Emerald**/**Wally sent out the second pokemon on his team.

'Mega horn!' judging from her opponent's type, Greta decided that emerald**/**Wally would use status attacks, that's mean she had to act fast.

'Grass whistle.' Just as Greta expected, only a little bit different from her plan, Heracross fell asleep long before it could smash its foe.

'I should have known this.' She said.

'We've both got two moves left.' Emerald**/**Wally said. The judging system in the facility was unique, with both pokemon only have a limited chance to attack, this make the conquering the arena seems easy at a first glance, to strike as hard as you can, but when observed in detail tricks and plans of making good use and wasting the foe's three chance was the key to victory, and Wally just figured that out during his challenge.

'Come on, wake up!' Greta shouted desperately, yet nothing seems to have happened.

'Giga drain!' the green haired trainer said, beams with greenish yellow color shot from the red and blue roses on its hands, the beams reached the sleeping pokemon, warm light surrounded it and then returned to Roselia.

'I hope that didn't wake it up.' Emerald**/**Wally muttered while Greta was still trying hard to fulfill her impossible goal.

'It's time for the final move.' Greta said, seemingly accepted Heracross's defeat.

'Giga drain.' Emerald**/**Wally commenced the last strike, rationally not powerful enough to defeat his opponent. _At least I have to win by the rating system ._He thought.

'What's the result?' both trainers asked desperately.

'Body, Roselia 2, Heracross 0, skill, Roselia 2, Heracross 0, mind, Roselia1, Heracross 1.'

'Go, Shedinja!' Greta sent out the floating pokemon, as well as the last on her team.

'That's a risky bet.' Emerald**/**Wally commented, the pokemon was so well known for its unique ability.

'I'll take the risk,' Greta said 'if you can't beat it by now, then you can never do it, and if you can, then I lose immediately.'

_I don't have a move that can harm Shedinja_, thought the green haired trainer _no, I can still try this._ 'Leech seed!' he said 'Shadow ball!' Shedinja attacked, but still couldn't run away from its fate of being defeat right after the only move it had made.

As a result, Emerald**/**Wally won the battle 'congratulations,' Greta said, handing the symbol of guts to the trainer standing in front of her, who barely seems to keep his stand 'are you alright?' she asked.

Emerald**/**Wally walked out of the arena trying not to answer her question, Greta, however, followed him and his reporter friend in the excuse of concerning his health status.

'You really need some rest' she said 'I guess I'm doing it soon.' Emerald**/**Wally replied, the sound of his breathing could be heard easily.

'I've heard that you are in a rush Emerald.' The green haired trainer heard a voice calling him.

'Would you mind challenging the Battle Palace, now?'

'Are you mad Spencer, he is absolutely unable to face any more challenges.' Greta complained.

'You know the rules Greta,' Spencer said 'I only need three of your pokemon to come.' He said 'I think now is the best time to prove your faith in your pokemon, by letting them fight for you while you could barely keep your conscious.'

'I'll do this.' Emerald**/**Wally answered 'Are you both insane?' Greta shouted.

'I trusted in them.' The green haired trainer said 'and Spencer is right, now it's time to prove that when I'm not there.'

'So be it.' Spencer said as he received three pokeballs from Emerald**/**Wally as he left.

'Why did you do that?' Todd asked. 'I've said that, and that saves a lot of time.' Emerald**/**Wally replied as he fell, luckily there was someone to hold him.

'I think you will need some rest, right now!' Greta said. 'Yeah.' Emerald**/**Wally replied feebly, putting on his mask to help him make his way to the dormitory.

'Is he always like this?' Greta asked as she placed the already unconscious trainer on the bed.

'I think that's his second sleep since he arrived here.' Todd replied.

'That mask he is wearing, what exactly is its purpose?' Greta said, examining the mask attached on Emerald**/**Wally's shirt.

'He rarely talks about that.' Todd replied

'Waaaa!' a sudden scream came from Greta. 'Quite, you'll wake him up.' Todd whispered.

'I didn't mean to crack it.' Greta said, looking at the cracks that appeared on the solid parts on the mask. 'I think they were there when he was injured in the artisan cave.' She said.

'Maybe we should avoid touching it.' Todd said, yet it's a useless statement as Greta had already got the mask broken. 'What do we do now?' she asked.

'I think we have more serious problems here,' the reporter said, carefully checked the piece he had just found 'I think its Emerald's trainer ID card,' he said 'But the name written here is Wally.'


	8. 7

**7**

The forth day since Wally's arrival.

Sunlight traveled through transparent glass windows, the refracted rays shined directly into the closed eyes of the green haired trainer, waking him up gently.

'Where am I?' Wally uttered the most usual sentence one would make when he wake up from a faint.

He rubbed his eyes as he got up, the first thing that reflected light into his eyes was a piece of an artificially processed paper. The next thing he noticed was the three pokeballs and the symbol of spirits, and thirdly there's a hole on the mask section on his cloth, and shards of some unknown solid, and that both items were found on a desk, which led to the eventual discovery that his upper body was in pajamas.

'Oh, you've waken up.' Todd said as he walked in Wally's room, about to wake him up as the green haired trainer was about to be late to a challenge again.

'What happened to my clothes?' Wally asked, looking at both his respirator suit and his current wearing, face glowing red like the positive result of a flame test with calcium compound.

'Well, there are mechanical parts on your clothes that were cracked,' Todd replied 'probably due to the impact you have taken during your fight in the cave,' he continued 'and Greta insisted that the shards were going to kill you so she made me had your clothes changed.'

'What about that?' Wally asked, pointing at a rectangular paper 'have you read anything on that?'

'Eh…yes.' Todd answered honestly, he's not very good at lying, on the other hand he knew that answering a no would just worry his friend even to a greater degree. 'We had have an agreement of not telling that to anyone.' He added. 'You must have your own reason for that.'

'Thank you.' Wally thanked his friend, face still behaving like a candle.

And so Wally kept on using Emerald as his identity as he challenged the Battle Dome, the very first venue he had visited on the island.

'So my next opponent will be Tuckur.' The green haired trainer said to himself, not paying attention to the tournament bracket and the trainer information card given to him. In fact, he had not been paying attention throughout the whole challenge, and had had his pokemon nearly defeated owing to the distraction caused by the disappearance of the pokemon he needed to catch two days ago and the exposure of his true identity, now he has only got one idea in his mind, finish this quick, catch Jirachi, and then the trainer known as Emerald exists no more.

He gave a glance at the trainer information card, as he had predicted that the battle against Tuckur, the Dome Ace, would not be easy.

'What?' obviously the trainer was shocked by what he had read on the card, glancing at the tournament bracket to ensure that what he had been informed was true. 'Tuckur was beaten?' he uttered 'and my next opponent is …Ruby?'

On the other side of the dome.

'Finally I can have a look on your picture, mysterious Emerald.' Ruby said, not having been given a photo surely make it hard to find a person. 'But that's definitely Wally!' he said, but changed his mind a second later 'maybe just another one looked kike him.' He muttered, recalling his having mistaken Wally' cousin, Wanda as the boy he known.

The trainers finally walked on the stage as well as the battlefield on the dome 'Hi!' Ruby shouted fervently 'Are you the Emerald sent here by professor Birch?'

'Yes,' Emerald**/**Wally replied 'but how did you know that?'

'I was sent here to find you.' Ruby said, revealing his pokedex. 'You didn't seem to be surprised!' he complained.

_Seemingly he didn't recognize me, _Emerald**/**Wally thought,_ maybe it's better to the truth to him by now?_ He thought, worrying that Ruby would soon find out who he was.

'Did I mentioned that you looked like my friend?' Ruby said smiling 'it's the second time I've mistaken someone else as him.'

'Shall we just begin the battle?' Emerald**/**Wally demanded, the more Ruby had said, the more worry he was. He knew that Ruby was somehow fooling around rather then telling the truth.

'Just wait a second.' The boy in a white knit cap said, taking photos for his pokemon. 'It's the 115th photo album of my pokemon, you want to have a look?'

'No thank you.' Emerald**/**Wally said, not knowing how to due with the passionate trainer. 'I think we should really start the battle by now.'

'Ok,' Ruby said with dissatisfaction 'go, Mimi!' he sent out his Milotic.

'Go Cacturne!' the green haired trainer sent out the cactus like pokemon.

'Ice beam!' Ruby commenced the first attack.

_Again,_ thought Emerald**/**Wally, ice beam is a move he had faced so many times in the frontier, almost to a degree that it had been the signature move of the island to him. 'Dodge that.' He said. Cacturne, being familiar with the move, evaded the attack, its movement could barely be seen.

'Nice move.' Ruby commented, apparently confident in the match. 'Needle arm!' Emerald/Wally said, he knew Ruby was a tough opponent, but he really wanted to finish the battle quick owing to his increasing worry.

Pointed leafs jetted towards the serpent like pokemon, despite that its trainer didn't seem to have any means to respond to the strike until the last second, he spoke 'use mirror coat!'

The surface of Mimi shined as lights from all directions were reflected by its now silvery skin, the pointed leafs, of course, were thrown back by the milotic, and worse, in all directions, stinging the plant like pokemon as its trainer couldn't tell where to escape.

'Alright?' Emerald/Wally said to the pokemon, which was standing barely.

'Oh no, I should not have used that move.' Ruby looked at the battered Mimi, regarding what he had just done 'now I'll have to spend hours again to beautify it.'

'You're still behaving the same way.' Emerald/Wally uttered automatically, not a second later he had shown his regard by covering his mouth with his palms.

'What's the matter?' Ruby asked, confused by the strange movement of his foe.

'No, nothing really,' the green haired trainer said 'it's just, your pokemon looks beautiful when it used mirror coat.' He randomly found an excuse.

'Really? Thanks for your appreciation!' Ruby shouted with his eyes opening wide and watery, sparkling bright as if several total internal reflections had taken place inside them, not to mention how exaggerated his smile looks.

_Oh no,_ Emerald/Wally thought, _I almost forgot that, never mention words like beautiful or cute in front of him._

'Well, can we carry on the battle?' he said, wanting to switch the primary subject of the conversation back to the match.

'Oh, sorry about that,' Ruby said 'but I don't actually wanted to participate in the tournament if I wasn't being forced by someone.' He said, glancing at the auditorium.

'Can you just be a little bit more serious you prissy boy!' Sapphire shouted towards the battlefield.

'Excuse me,' Todd, who was next to her, said, 'would you mind lowering you volume a little bit?'

'Oh, sorry, I didn't noticed that you're recording.' Sapphire apologized, in a tone she would never use when facing Ruby.

'You're a reporter, right?' she asked.

'Yes,' Todd replied 'what about you?' he asked 'there shouldn't be any trainers here yet.' He said, seeing that the only trainer that was supposed to be here in the not yet officially opened facility was Wally (Emerald in his view).

'I, no, we are here to find and help someone,' Sapphire said 'Someone named Emerald, though I didn't even know how he's looked like.'

'You know him?' the reporter said 'then what about the trainer he's battling?'

'He's the one battling Ruby?' Sapphire said 'he's called Ruby, and he's my… partner.' She said, trying to declare how simple her relation with Ruby was.

'He's a little bit strange today.' Todd muttered 'he's usually calm, but today he seems anxious.' 'Really?' Sapphire said 'anyway, Ruby, be more serious in battle!' she started to shout again.

The battle was going on with an awkward rhythm.

Ruby, as a coordinator, was letting his milotic to dodge every attack commenced by his foe while he himself was quite enjoying the chat with him.

'You said you didn't like battle,' Emerald/Wally said 'then why can't we just end this quick?'

'I did say I don't like pokemon battle,' Ruby replied 'only because it makes my pokemon dirty.'

'Both of our pokemon will worn out if you insist on doing this,' Emerald/Wally said impatiently, 'Cacturne, use faint attack!' 'Blizzard!'

This concluded the first half of the battle. 'Go, Sceptile!' Emerald/Wally sent out his second pokemon as well as the last one. Ruby, on the other hand, switched out the pokemon he's currently using. 'Go, Ruru!'

'Oh look at that!' Ruby said excitingly, 'Ruru's horns are glowing, do you know what that means?'

'It captures my feelings?' the green haired trainer replied. 'How did you know that?' ruby said 'and see how bright they are, it's excited to see you, maybe it mistakes you as Wally as well?'

'Iron tail!' Emerald/Wally tried to ignore further conversation with Ruby, too afraid to face his old friend with lies.

'It's rule of you to attack while I'm talking!' Ruby said 'Ruru, use double team!' illusions of Ruru appeared next to the kirlia, confusing Sceptile, but the keen eyes of the green haired trainer allowed him to locate the real one. 'There!' he shouted.

'Let's talk about something else,' Ruby said 'maybe my old friend called Wally? You keep reminding me of him, even Ruru feels that way.'

'What?' the green haired trainer said 'con please focus on the battle?' he shouted impatiently. 'See/ that's why you keep reminding me of him, it's really a strange feeling meeting someone with a familiar face but completely different personalities.' Ruby said, 'and I can't see why Ruru's horns glow, you just don't seem to have much positive emotions.'

'Leaf blade!'

'Shadow ball!' Ruru created a dark purple colored sphere, trying to counter the, nevertheless it failed to respond to its foe's speed.

'Come back Ruru.' Ruby said to the fainted pokemon. As a result of not being a fully evolved pokemon, Ruru wasn't able to endure the hit.

'Go. Mimi.' Ruby sent out the serpent like pokemon again. 'Why just can't you be a little bit nicer?'

'What do you mean? Don't you find yourself annoying distracting me like that?' Emerald/Wally questioned.

'You seem to be in a hurry, maybe we should just finish this after the battle.' Ruby said pleasantly 'Blizzard.'

'Detect!'

'Now you're the one who delayed the battle, ice beam!'

'Bullet seed!' the green haired trainer commanded, hoping to use it to counter the ice beam, unfortunately all the seeds were frozen half way during their flight by the time they contacted with the beam and were pulled down to the ground by gravitational force.

As an additional effect, the cold beam froze the arms of Sceptile, sealing its most dangerous weapons.

'You really seemed to be in a rush, I wonder if that's why professor Birch sent us here.' Ruby said.

'Use iron tail!' Emerald/Wally said, still ignoring Ruby's words.

'That's useless.' Ruby said as his milotic evaded the strike of the unbalance Sceptile with ease. 'Why won't you just calm down?'

'If you really are sent by professor Birch then you must know the reason I'm here.' Emerald/Wally replied 'so why are you still wasting time like this?'

'Just one more move and you can finish the fight.' Ruby said 'but I don't think you can make the decision right now.'

_One move?_ Thought the green haired trainer_, maybe I should really calm down, I haven't thought for the last couple of minutes, _he thought, _but long range attack is blocked by the ice beam, and iron tail just can't beat milotic at once, detect is not even an option, so this leaves…_

After a few seconds of consideration, Emerald/Wally finally regained confidence, said 'Just this once, use leaf blade!'

'Ice beam' Ruby said. The lizard like pokemon ran fast, unfreezing the ice on its arms with the friction with air resistance, regaining balance and evaded the beam with just a sway of its body, by the next second it had already reached Mimi, striking it at zero range with the blades on its arms.

'So that's what's going on, don't worry, she's a reliable person.'

'But I haven't even seen her yet.'

'Stop worrying, see, there she is.'

The two trainers walked out of the Battle Dome, Wally, if course, used the chance to explain everything to his friend, from what happened from his first having gotten the pokedex to the most recent issues, including the reason of his fake identity Ruby, in the contrary, didn't seem to be shocked apart from hearing the fact that Wally was the one who awakened Rayquaza, the sky high pokemon that helped solve the crises months ago.

In fact, Ruby suggested that Wally should let Sapphire know these things as well, stating that he would gone mad if he kept on calling him with another name.

'So you're that Emerald?' Sapphire asked.

'Um...yes, wait, no.' Wally replied 'anyway, why are you here Todd?'

'About that, we met at the auditorium, and she said she need to find you, so I lead her here.' The reporter said. 'What's your yes and no, are you Emerald?' Sapphire asked again, almost in a roar.

'Well, I'm…actually I'm…eh…' Wally still wasn't ready to tell the truth to a stranger in his view.

'He's called Wally.' Ruby finished the statement for him.

'What?' Todd couldn't help shouting in surprise, yet a second later he would regain control of his volume and whispered to Wally 'Are you sure about this?'

The green haired trainer nodded. 'He uses the name because…' 'Let me say it.' Ruby tried to block Sapphire's oncoming roar, only to be stopped by Wally.

'I'm sure you're all curious towards the reason of my having used the fake name,' Wally said 'It's because I'm going on a quest against my parents' will, so I used an excuse I could always use which is staying at a far away hospital.' he said.

'Another home running boy trying not to get caught? Sapphire said without even finishing listening the whole story, trying to compare the green haired trainer with Ruby.

'No,' Wally objected 'just imagine how they would feel if they saw my name on the front page of a newspaper?'

'Frustrated.' Sapphire answered without even thinking. 'At first, yes.' Wally said 'But eventually, anger will turn into worry, and that's the last thing I want to see.'

'I've another thing to show you,' Ruby said, sending Zuzu, his swampert out 'Sapphire, send out Toro.'

'W…' 'Don't ask, just do it.'

'I think I've just figured out where is your lost grovyle.' Ruby said, looking at the three pokemon 'you see they get along really well.'

'You mean that sceptile is mine?' Wally said 'but even if they get along well that doesn't mean any.'

'Remember how Ruru performed at the dome?' Ruby explained 'I don't think that your anxiousness could attract it, so there must be another reason for that.' He continued 'until the moment you told me what happened at the sky pillar I finally got and idea about that.'

'You mean Ruru also recognized Sceptile at that moment?'

'Probably.'

'Is that why you followed me here?' Wally asked the lizard like pokemon, recieving a nod from it as a positive replied.

'Sorry, just one more question.' Todd said, confused by the scene in front of him 'you two knew each other.'

'You can say that,' Wally answered 'but we actually had just met once.'

'No longer than a day.' Ruby added.

'Just shut up for a moment!' Sapphire finally gained a chance to talk 'Why didn't you mention him at all!'

'Who do you think you are?' Ruby said 'do I have to tell you everything?'

'Of course you have to, you lie all the time!'

'I never!'

Wally and Todd, standing next to the two trainers, were stunned by their seemingly never ending argument, not knowing how to due with the two they would, apparently, carry on this 'daily routine' till the end of the world.

Boooooooooommmmmm!

'What's that?' a sudden noise ended the joyful chat between the two trainers.

'That's an explosion,' Wally said 'at the Battle Tower.'


	9. 8

**8**

A few moments ago…

'Tuckur, how could you lose to that kid?' Brandon said.

'He's not an ordinary trainer,' the Dome Ace defended himself 'I'm sure even Emerald will not be able to beat him without a tough fight.'

'Don't use it as an excuse, the fact is you've lost.' Lucy said, teasing the Ace 'And so you'll possibly be the only one of us who is not able to fight Emerald.' She said, knowing that he was the one who hated Wally the most.

'I hope you haven't forgotten the reason why we're here.' Noland, no recovered from his previous injure, said 'as expected, Spencer didn't come as usual, but where's Anabel?'

'I don't know that, maybe she's somewhere preparing for the challenge.' Greta said 'What is it you're going to announce anyway?'

'Remember the man in armor?' Noland said 'we weren't able to hurt him, possibly because he reflect all of our attacks.'

'Yes we know that,' Tuckur said 'every time our pokemon attack, the same strike come back to us a second later.'

'That's actually because of his blade,' the Factory Head said.

'What?' Greta said 'well, we didn't really have a clear vision back in the cave.'

'I analysis some material of his sword I collected in the factory, and the result shows that his sword has the ability to produced the effect of reflect and light screen.'

'But what is he going to do with that strange pokemon named Jirachi?'

'That's the main problem,' Noland said 'didn't anyone of you knows the legend about Jirachi?'

'What's wrong with it?' Greta questioned.

'Jirachi, also known as the wish pokemon,' Noland said 'it's said that, according to legends, it has the power to make any wish you made to it came true, any single kind of wish.'

'So we just have to figure out what is his wish.' Lucy commented.

'Or maybe I should just tell you about that?' a terribly familiar voiced spoke.

'Guile!' Greta identified the man in armor 'what do you plan to do with the pokemon?'

Though couldn't be seen, Guile gave an evil smile behind his helmet 'Before I answer I should show you something.' He said, taking out a pokeball.

'That's…Jirachi!' Lucy recognized the star shaped pokemon through the translucent cover of the capsule 'how can it be possible?'

'Now I can satisfy your curiosity,' the amored man said, releasing the wish pokemon from its cage 'in front of it.'

'Not so fast!' Tuckur shouted, sending out his iconic pokemon 'Salamence, use steel wing!' the dragon pokemon charged towards the sliver colored figure in front of it with its wings changing colour from crimson to dull metal colour.

'You really think that's gonna work on me?' Guile said as the dragon pokemon stopped midair, to be accurate, Salamence was stuck midair. A starmie appeared behind the armored man, levitating him with its psychic power.

'You can't even start a conflict with me.' He said.

'Wait! Where are you going?' Brandon demanded as the armored man moved.

'The most suitable place to meet the world's end.' Guile said 'hyper beam.' DNA shaped lights emerged from the gem in the middle of the star like (please don't get it wrong ,it's not Jirachi.) pokemon, striking the Frontier Brains right before they could commence another attack.

'Soon, the world shall be shaped as I will.'

And now…

'What happened?" Wally arrived at the opening hole of the Battle Tower, about one- third of the height of the building.

'Wait!' said Ruby and Sapphire, riding on the back of Pilo, Sapphire's tropius. Wally, however, wasn't paying attention to them.

'Guile Hideout,' he muttered 'what have you done again!'

Just as you see.' The armored man replied 'I should show you more!' he said, sending out the legendary pokemon.

'Make a wish, would you, though it's never gonna come true.' Guile said 'because I will be the one who make the wish, a destructive and horrible wish in your eyes.'

'Whatever you're planning to do, give it up.' Ruby said, eyes staring at the armored man, Nana and Mimi by his side.

The man in armor, however, was not in the least bit scare even when facing the three trainers.

'That face, I never imagined seeing it again.' Guile said, looking at Ruby 'the kid who ruined my life.'

'Oh I've ruined many people's lives, my dad's, master's, so many I could hardly remember.' Ruby said.

'I should give you some tips then.' Guile said, turning to face the wish pokemon 'Jirachi, I command you to grant me the mightiest power of the ocean, the power that is enough to swallow the entire world!'

'It can't be!' Sapphire said 'you're supposed to be dead.'

'Clearly he survived that,' Ruby said 'we'd better focus on other issues first.' He said, looking out of the sea as the colourless liquid began to shape itself into the nightmare of the entire population of the Hoenn region.

'That's…Kyogre!' Ruby and Sapphire said simultaneously.

'What are you planning to do with it?' Wally demanded.

'We know that,' Ruby said 'he's going to fill the world with water, water and water, right, Archie?'

'Exactly.' The armored man said as he took off his helmet, revealing his face.

'I don't know how you managed to survive that, but we've beat you once, and we'll just do it again!' Sapphire shouted 'Toro, blaze kick!'

Archie didn't even bother blocking the blizaken's attack as columns of water pumped into the building from the opening hole, washing the trainers away with its strong current.

'Sceptile, grip the wall!' Wally sent out the lizard like pokemon and had it held his arm. 'Hold on!' he caught up with Sapphire, who had Ruby in her grasp.

'If this happens once more I swear I'll never touch this liquid again!' Ruby complained about his nearly getting drown.

'Say something useful!' Sapphire shouted, barely getting hold on Ruby.

'I think I've got an idea,' Wally said 'maybe we should get into the elevator.'

'How do we get there?" Ruby said, having half of his face under water.

'Make sure we stick together really tight.' Wally said 'Sceptile, let go of the wall!' he said as he sent out another pokemon 'and Kecleon, use ancient power!'

''Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!' that's the only sound to be heard at the moment as the three trainers were washed away by the water current, about to crush into the solid wall of the elevator seconds later, hopefully the chameleon like pokemon created rocks in time, blocking the flood as well as stopping the water current.

'Now we've got into the elevator.' Wally said, standing inside the metal box.

'So what? This thing's not working!' Sapphire said. 'No no no no don't do that!' Ruby shouted as the wild girl started to kick the door.

'Of course it's not working,' Wally said 'the water seeps in here much faster than I thought.'

'So why are we going inside this thing?' Sapphire shouted.

'We escape from there.' Wally said, pointing at the ceiling 'help me blast a hole there.'

'Toro, use flamethrower!' 'Bullet seed!'

The combined force of the two elements opened a hole about the size of a person violently, by the time the trainers started to escape the water level inside the metal box had already raised to the height of half a person.

'Hurry!' Wally shouted, already gotten out of the box with the help of Sceptile.

'I'll go first.' Ruby said to Sapphire, also getting out of the elevator.

'How dare you!' Sapphire shouted, jumping out of the hole without any help.

'You're the agilest of us.' Ruby responded. 'Quick, we're running out of time.' With the razor sharp leaf on its arm, Sceptile slashed the way for the trainers to go back to a regular floor of the tower, right before the flood could get one of them.

'Now what?' Sapphire said as she climbed out from the dark, moistly track of the elevator.

'Mimi, ice beam!' Ruby said, his milotic fired a beam of chilling air, freezing the up rocketing flood.

'But how do we find Archie now?' Sapphire asked.

'If he don't want to kill himself he be somewhere that's save like here.' Ruby deduced.

'Who actually is the Archie you're talking about?' Wally, not being familiar with the name, asked.

'He's the man in armor down there,' Ruby said 'and to things simple, he's basically a mad man who wanted to fill the world with water.'

'You're quite fast.' Sapphire noticed the approach of the armored man. 'What's the point of filling the world with water?' Wally asked.

'Does it need any reasons?' Archie said 'now all you can do is to wait for the end of your miserable lives.'

'Flamethrower!' Sapphire shouted in rage.

'NO!' Wally tried to stop her from making the decision, but Toro had already fired brick red flame from its beak.

'Useless!' Archie said with a sway of his sword, driving the flame back to its producer, about the same time he heard 'Now Sceptile, get his sword!'

'Sapphire!" Ruby shouted, leaping out to reach the position where the girl was standing, taking the high temperature strike for her.

'I can dodge that without you.' Sapphire said to Ruby who had himself badly injured to protect her. 'You're not moving at all,' he said 'lucky my soaked shirt has shown some effect.' 'Still joking, that means you're fine.'

'How dare you creep!' Archie, who was enraged by the green haired trainer that he had never considered as a threat at all, said. It's not easy to stay calm when you've just lost you most valuable factor, not to mention that the armored man's own bad temper.

Despite that =, Wally didn't hesitate for a second, he rapidly got Archie's blade from his lizard like pokemon and tossed it down the building immediately.

'Now surrender,' he said 'you're defenseless.'

'You really think so?' the armored man said, sending out another vicious pokemon 'Gyarados, hydro pump!'

The strike from the limbless yet fierce pokemon hit Wally directly, pushing him towards the cracked walls, planning to knock him out of the board, and it was actually doing its job well if there wasn't another violent explosion that blew everything near it flying outwards.

'Hopefully we aren't too late.' A loud voice boomed from the dark particles surrounding the exploded area.

'Who's there?' demanded the armored man.

'What? Surely you know about the heroic trainer who saved the Johto region?'

'Stop saying trashes, we're here for a purpose.' Another voice spoke.

'Just who are you?' Wally asked, for fear that he should face a new enemy.

'Hello, I'm Crystal, you can call me Crys for short.' A girl came out from the smoke, said 'nice to meet you, you must be the trainer professor Oak mentioned.' She said. 'What's your name anyway? It's not cool keeping your name as a secret.' Gold said, appearing from the smoke with his specially customized skateboard.

'I'm…Wally' the green haired trainer said, still managing to get a clear idea about the scene in front of him. 'What are you doing here?' Ruby said, 'You're just making things worse!' he said, looking at the ground full of rubbles.

'Be polite to your seniors.' Gold said 'we're here to help you.'

'Ok, Wally, now where's Jirachi?' Crystal asked. 'It's…captured,' Wally replied 'by him.'

'But why's everyone so eager to catch it?'

'Don't you all notice what's over there?' Gold said impatiently.

'Statues?' Sapphire answered with doubt, looking at the realistic stone crafts that were standing beside her.

'What if I tell you that they are actually…alive?'

'What?' Both three trainers were shocked upon hearing the information. 'That's why we need the wish pokemon,' Crystal explained 'to revive them from their status.'

'That's enough chat for now.' Said the long forgotten Archie 'no matter how many are you, you can't stop the power of the wish pokemon! And that it's under my control!'

'About that,' Gold said 'I'm going to ask you to give us the wish pokemon, now!'

'It's not here,' Archie said 'even if it's here it won't help you.'

'Ok now you three follow me,' Crystal whispered 'Gold will be here to buy us time!'

She said, jumping out of the window as she pushed the three trainers down the building.

'Looks like your friends have abandoned you,' Archie said to Gold 'in a stupid way.'

'They trusted in me that I'll be able to finish you off with myself,' Gold replied 'and in fact, I can!'

'You would have killed us!' Ruby complained.

'Stop being hysterical, here we are, good and alive!' Sapphire argued. 'The explain why we're standing midair!'

'Stop that!' Wally said, obviously annoyed by the trainers arguing wherever they were as if nothing is more important than that. 'What should we do now?'

'First, we got ourselves some aircraft,' she said 'then we'll go looking for Jirachi.


	10. 9

**9**

Wally looked down at the frontier.

Chaos, that's all he could see. Frontier Brains scrambling to prevent the water from going out of the tower while stolen rental pokemon were doing their best to stop, or at least distract them. In the meantime, heavy rainfall caused by Archie's 'Kyogre' made the scene worse.

'We've to act fast, 's trick won't last long.' Crystal said, looking at the psychic pokemon down below.

'Flygon!' Wally called his dragon pokemon that was left behind previously as he and Crystal aboard it rapidly while Ruby and Sapphire got on Pilo, Sapphire's tropius. 'But how do we look for it? The Battle Tower is covered by that… thing, and the lower floors are nearly all flooded.' Wally asked.

'Even if we find it, how do you know if it will help us?' Ruby asked 'its still Archie's pokemon.'

'Jirachi is a bit different from other pokemon, it's a little bit more…independent, all a pokeball could do to it is imprison it, but can't make it obedient.' Crystal explained.

'I think I've just found it.' Wally said, pointing at a dim light glowing in a corner of a floor of the building. 'There!'

'Looks like it's abandoned.' Ruby said, looking at the anxious wish pokemon 'didn't you just say a pokeball can do nothing to it?'

'Seems like that armor guy doesn't know it quite well as I expected,' Crystal said. 'Know what?' Sapphire asked. 'Jirachi is a pokemon that makes you wish come true, you all know it, right?' Crystal said 'but it can actually handle three wishes, if Archie knows that he wouldn't waste that power and left it here.'

'Then it's a lot easier to handle the case,' Wally said 'we can use the remaining chances to undo what Archie has done, and then….'

'No we cannot.' Crystal disrupted his speech, almost like she knew what he's going to say next without a millisecond of pause.

'Why not?' Ruby asked. 'We kept the dex holders save on this island, but at a cost,' Crystal explained, with a deep sigh 'one wish has to be left for Mr. Scott.'

'What?' Sapphire was shocked to hear that, obviously the reason was not something she expected to her or could understand 'the entire island is about to sink if we can't stop Archie and all he cares is a wish?'

'Be careful not to frighten it, we're getting close.' Wally said as the trainers approached the star shaped pokemon.

'Look out!' Ruby shouted, right before the kyogre shaped liquid lying on top of the tower started to move, waterfalls were created as a side effect of it's loose body's movement, striking the green haired trainer's ride with or without a purpose.

'Nana, take down!' Ruby sent Nana to push Wally's flygon away, avoiding the trainers on the back of it from getting hit, not noticing another oncoming blast of water.

Within seconds the torrent of water had already struck the tropius flying midair, forcing the pokemon to keep contact wit the solid wall of the building. 'Ruby, hold on to me!' said Sapphire, who was crushing into the tower by the blast, to the boy who was about to fall from her tropius.

'Ruby and Sapphire, please move as fast as you can soon after I find you a way,' Wally said 'Flygon, use dragon breath!' the lilac energy pulse shot by the dragon pokemon opened a hole on the wall, allowing Ruby and Sapphire to get inside the Battle Tower, escaping the non- stopping torrent.

'How should we get rid of this thing?' asked Crystal.

'I think we should focus on Jirachi first.' Wally said, watching the wish pokemon vanishing from his sight.

'I think,' said Crystal, evading a jetting column of water 'I think we can never get to the wish pokemon with the existence of this…thing.'

'But it's gone!'

'What?' too concern to the conversation, both trainers failed to respond to the transparent liquid charging towards them, seconds later both four trainers were seen inside the tower.

'Do something!' Sapphire, whose massive pokemon had completely no use at the time, said.

'I'm barely breathing and you're asking me to do this.' Said Ruby, who was lying by the girl's side 'Mimi, use ice beam!' he said, sending out his most trusted pokemon, freezing the blast of water jetting towards them.

'That won't last long,' said Ruby, rising from the floor 'how do we fight water?'

'Maybe we should first stop the rain,' Crystal said 'that thing has to have a water supply to produce that nearly unlimited water blasts, but the only problem is how to stop it.'

'I have a plan,' Ruby said 'I'll need your help.' He said to Wally.

'What are you going to do?' Demanded Sapphire, who can't focus to listen to the plan owing to the mess around her in spite of her superior senses.

'I'm going to do…this!' Ruby said 'Popo, use sunny day!'

Thanks to its tiny body size, Popo had made its way out successfully and commenced its move of changing the weather, resulting in the progressive evaporation of the 'kyogre'.

'Cacturne, use sand storm!' said Wally, using the additional power to support Ruby's plan.

'What are you two doing?' Crystal asked.

'Um…basically, Ruby is using the sunny day to stop the water supply of that thing as well as to evaporate its body,' Wally explained 'in the meantime, Cacturne created sand to speed up the deformation of that thing by having its water absorbed by the sand and sink.'

'That's way too wishful of you, you really think that's gonna work?'

'Look.'

'That's really possible?' said Crystal as she turned her head to see the outside, only to be stunned by the scene in front of her. The capturer, being one of the most logical trainers from the pokedex holders, could never imagine such a method to due with the water. Heat of the sunlight shined through the once colorless being which was now being dyed brown by the sand particles, the added weight of the sand caused the water forming its body to sink directly towards the ground, slowly fading from its existence.

'That shouldn't have worked.' Said Crystal, still not believing her eyes.

'It takes much sand, about the same amount as the water, to do so,' said Ruby 'unfortunately those who are down there will have some really messy work to cop with.'

'Boys are surely crazy.' Commented Crystal. 'Agree.' Sapphire added.

'Let's be quick,' said Wally 'we still have a pokemon to look for.'

'I'm heading back to Gold's,' Crystal said 'we've been delayed for too long and I'm a bit worrying for him, he needs backup.'

'How much time do you think have passed since your friends have abandoned you?'

'Enough to find your wish pokemon and make a wish.' Gold said 'would you mind taking off your armor? It's really annoying hearing that metal clicking sound again and again!'

'All you have to do is to defeat me,' Archie said 'but that seems to be too much for you.'

'Only if you could stop running away!' Gold cried 'that's all you've got? A bunch of stolen pokemon and using someone as your shield?'

'There's nothing you can do aside from shouting.' Said Archie 'you're just too concern for them, am I right?'

'Stay away from them!' Gold shouted again, though it's already proven useless, as he couldn't produce a strike without risking harming the statues, or the pokedex holders infront of him.

'You're still there?' said Crystal, who had just arrived at the same floor Gold was on 'I expected more on you.'

'Thing's would have been done much faster if he aren't using them as his shield, I don't want to see Red wakes up and finds himself losing an arm or even a finger!'

'Leave it to me,' said Crystal 'hey Archie, you really think it benefits you by hiding all the time?' she shouted, much to Gold's surprise 'if your answer is yes, look out of the window!'

The statement, of course, didn't frighten Archie 'if you're to threaten me you should have work harder,' he said 'at least you should find a better excuse.'

'You really should look out there.' Said Crystal

'What would have happened out there? Your little friends' struggle to death?' Archie mocked, turning his head to the window 'how could it be possible?'

'See? A rainbow!' Crystal said, taunting the man in armor 'your rain is no more!'

'How dare you!'

'Now we've got him angry, what's the next step?' Gold whispered. 'Now he's in rage, that costs his clear mind and buy us time,' Crystal said 'we help him calm down.' _Be quick,_ she thought.

'Where has it gone?' Wally said to himself repeatedly during his aerial search for the wish pokemon.

'Stop worring ,' said Ruby 'it should be quite easily recognizable with its glowing light and the rain stopped.'

'Is it there?' said Sapphire.

'Where?'

'Put on your glasses!'

'I can't see it too.'

'Alright I'll lead you there.'

'Now where are we?' sapphire asked Wally, who is familiar with the island as they landed on a cave near the Battle Tower.'

''I don't know it,' Wally replied 'I've never been here before, are you sure that Jirachi is here?'

'I don't like it, it's like some kind of cave' said Ruby 'a dirty one.'

'Stop complaining!'

'There it is!' said Wally, noticing the glowing star shaped pokemon. 'Wait a minute, it's the artisan cave!' he said, recalling the cave he had once been as he noticed the damage done by the battle before.

'So you've been here before?' questioned Sapphire.

'Once, when I first met Jirachi,' Wally replied as he turned his head towards the wish pokemon 'Wait, please don't run away, we're not here to hurt you.' Said Wally, trying to convince the wish pokemon from its attempt to flee,only to be ignored by it.

'We're only here to ask for you help.' Wally continued 'only you can help us.' The green haired trainer said, failing another time.

'Maybe it's scared?' Sapphire suggested

'No,' said Ruby 'it's not believing us.'

'Then what should we do to gain your trust?' Wally asked, not giving up his try, nevertheless Jirachi just ignored all of his words as it flew towards the opening mouth of the cave.

'If you insist,' Wally muttered, walking fast, yet not in a run, towards the opening of the cave, blocking the pokemon's exit.

'You're not leaving,' he said, glancing at the wish pokemon 'at least, let me finish this first,' he said, shocking the two trainers standing by his side 'I know, that you don't trust me, and that's okay, but there are people who need you, I don't know if they are even alive or not, but at least, if they are, they trusted in you, your power to save them. I know that your power has been use in the wrong way, even endangering yourself, and so it's understandable that you don't believe in me, especially, a liar like me, maybe you have already heard of what I've done all through my journey, and so I don't expect you to trust me, but they trusted you, so please, listen to their voices, and do what you think is right.'

In the next few seconds, silence reign all over the cave, seconds seemed to have become hours as the wish pokemon flew away. Wally, this time however, didn't do anything to stop it, he knew well that he had done all he could and that if he failed to persuade the wish pokemon, he might as well failed forever. Ruby and Sapphire, on the other hand, was simply too shocked to react in time.

'I don't know you could do that.' Ruby said. 'Me too.' Wally replied 'but I'm afraid that we're on our own now.'

The three trainers turned their head, nonetheless by the moment they're ready to leave all they could see on the outside was the descending light of Jirachi glowing bright again, brighter than it had ever been.


	11. 10

**10**

'Ok. Just calm down, I'll tell you what exactly happened back there.' Ruby said, trying to stop Todd from his frantic asking.

'But he's lying on the bed for like…well, I don't really know how many times has he been so.' Todd said, concerning his unconscious friend.

'He always does that, now we don't want to wake him up, right? So just let me finish the story.'

About half a day ago…

It's the forth time that a wall was broken by a pokemon attack just to let someone get into or out of the Battle Tower, leaving the tower uncovered. Yet no one seemed to care about it since there's something way more attractive than the repairing fee happening inside the building.

'You really need to consider surrender,' said Wally, who had just arrived at the tower with Ruby and Sapphire in a not quite present way.

'He's right,' Gold said, though having battled so many stolen pokemon with Crystal, he could still give his mischievous small 'I'm not really quite good tempered like him.'

'You think I really come here without any backup plans?' said the enraged Archie, not admitting his being defeated.

'Whatever plan you've got, I would like to recommend you to give it up,' said Ruby 'just look at how many of us are here?'

'So, what actually happened?' Red asked in confusion. In fact, the other trainers standing were also asking the same question with their facial expressions.

'Well, to be simple, you were stones, and then some bad guy showed up, and then you are humans again.' Gold replied, trying to as hard as he could to simplify the situation. 'Anyway please put this on first.' He handed Red his clothes.

'You think a bunch of kids are going to scare me to death?'

'No,' Crystal replied 'but they are not a bunch of kids, they are possibly the strongest trainer you have ever met for now.'

'Alright, enough talking, let's go get him!' Gold yelled.

'Wait!' Wally shouted, stopping the attack of all the pokedex holders. 'What are you doing again!?' some impatient voice yelled.

'You hear what they have just said, right? So I'm going to ask you one more time, surrender, you won't stand a chance against us.' Wally said.

'Of course I did hear what you've just said,' Archie said, walking towards the trainers 'and the answer is…NO!' said he, rapidly rushing forward and grasp the green haired trainer by his neck, the next moment both of them were seen near the broken wall.

'I don't doubt that any of you can attack without hurting him,' said the armored man 'but the moment I lost balance, he falls, and I don't think that any of you here are capable of stopping that from happening, so you will do exactly what I tell you to.'

'Let him go, you know we will find a way to both save him and beat you!' Sapphire shouted.

'Really? Then show me!' said Archie, taking a step closer to the 'cliff'.

'Just like what you would have done, even without that ugly armor.' Ruby said, 'Zuzu, get ready!'

'Believe me, you won't like to take the risk!' said Archie 'and now it's my turn to ask you to surrender, if I have the mood.'

'Just give it up, you have already failed!' said Wally 'Quiet!' the man in armor demanded 'maybe you would like to stay here and witness your friends' welcoming their end?'

'Just answer me one more question,' Wally said, trying to distract Archie 'why are you still wearing the armor?'

'Want to trick me in revealing my weakness? Never mind, you won't be able to make any resistance, and that might as well, the last thing you will ever heard.'

'Remember Sootopolis city? When you left us in the thunder strike, the only thing we could do at the moment was to wait to be perished. However, there was, a ray of hope of survival, as a woman suddenly showed up, with this armor and blade, which gives one the greatest defense by preserving his spirit and the sword to protect the armor itself. Nevertheless there is only one was provided.'

'And you killed Maxie for that!' Sapphire couldn't help screaming 'you truly is a monster!'

'He's dying anyway, and the story doesn't end here, as the woman, who I don't actually know who she was, gave me the information about the wish pokemon, and that's why I'm here. Though I have to admit that you have proved yourselves as a bit of obstacles.'

_This might be my best chance,_ thought Wally, despite not being able to make any movement without alerting Archie.

'Now, after hearing such a touching storing, ready to meet your end?'

'Yours.' Wally said, with a blink he pushed himself, as well as the armored man holding him, backwards.

'What are you doing!' the cried, surprisingly, was came from the trainers, not the victim himself.

'And then what happened?' Todd asked impatiently.

'At least he's not dead.' Sapphire replied.

'I've never imagined that he could do something like that.' The reporter uttered.

'Who would do what?' asked Wally, waking up by the chatting noise.

'You would have been dead!' to shout楜, though not the correct answer to the question 'it's a miracle for you to stay alive.'

'Sorry that I worried you, but I actually have absolute confidence in my pokemon that they can save me.'

'But how were you able to send out any pokemon when you're falling?'

'That's thanks to the gear that Mr. Norman gave me.' Said Wally, revealing the machinery on his wrist.

'So that's why you're fine when we found you.' Said Ruby

'What happened to Archie? I can't really remember what happened soon after I landed.'

'Seems like he lost his grip on you,' Sapphire said 'and by the moment we found the armor it's already empty with cracks on it, it looked like that his soul leaked out from it.'

'But why are you always falling asleep?'

'I'm tired, I guess.'

'Anyway there's someone who would like to have a chat with you.' Ruby said finally.'

_That__'__s my __parents, _thought Wally after having a view through the gap of the door. _Perhaps__ it__'__ s about time for them to notice my actions on the frontier_

'I'm leaving the time for you.'

'Wait a second.' Said Wally, detaining the last person about to leave the room.

'What is it?' asked Todd.

'It might…be the end of my life as a pokemon trainer, so…'

'Maybe things are not as bad as you think' Todd said, he really didn't get any idea of what to say at the moment 'at least you have been a great trainer for these days.'

'And, by the way, will you keep this for me? Just in case.' Said Wally, handing his frontier pass with the name Emerald and the six symbols on it.

'What do you think about it?' Sapphire asked.

'I've had worse.' Ruby replied.

'What a pity, I thought we're supposed to have a happy ending.'

'Pesky woman.'

'We don't even know him.'

'Maybe professor just has the wrong choice.'

'Shut up'

Voices are heard all over the building at the same time, discussing issues related to the latest pokedex holder, at least, there's five trainers here who knew nothing about the current situation at all.

'Maybe you'll just have to ask him.' Todd suggested, seeing that his friend had already came out from his room.

'What's the outcome?' that's the first question that was asked.

'We made an agreement,' said Wally 'that I can gain their approval if I can prove that I'm capable of taking care of myself as a pokemon trainer.'

'By how?'

'I have to get the all of the symbols of the Battle Frontier…today.'

'Then you'll have to need this.' Said Todd, handing the frontier pass back to its owner.

'I hope it works, I really don't want to do it all over again.' Said Wally, crossing out the name written on the sheet and replaced it with his real name.

'Alright, let's go.'


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

'Dear professor Birch,

I am writing this letter as the last report for my quest, for informing you about what happened after the attack on the Battle Frontier, which you have noticed through various medias.

First I would like to simplify my words by writing less on this part, as you may have already seen, the five pokedex holders were revived from their states of petrifaction, and the wish pokemon Jirachi has gone back to its sleep.

Next comes the actual reason for my writing, to inform you about further information of Jirachi which I observed and deduced. As I stated before the wish pokemon was first found in a cave on the island named the artisan cave, which I found quite a remarkable place. Nevertheless, two days ago, when Ruby and your daughter and I chased the panic pokemon we found ourselves in the artisan cave again. As you might have noticed, the cave is the only natural portion that is preserved on the artificially remolded island, that's what makes the cave such a conspicuous location. Now, you've probably predicted what I'm going to deduce. By summing up all facts and details that I've observed, I have every to suggest that the artisan cave is like the home to the wish pokemon, as I found it the only reason for the architects to preserve the cave and the frequent appearance of the pokemon in the cave, imagine any one is in panic, the first place they would want to go is somewhere they think is safe, in this case, the cave is the safe place. Though they are all just my hypothesis, which I think can never be proved, I hope this information can help your research.

Very sincerely yours

Wally'

'So that's what he told my friend.' Said professor Oak.

'I've read several of his other reports as well, and found something quite interesting' said Crystal 'he used a fake identity on the Battle Frontier, and that's not the most salient bit, the name he used is Emerald,' she said 'sounds familiar?'

'You are referring to the boy who asked for the pokedex several years ago, right?'

'You refused to do so almost immediately, which makes me kind of guilty because, you know, he only does it out of his admiration towards me.'

'He's not ready.'

'What if I tell you he is coming again?' said Crystal finally.

'What?'

'Yes, a few moments later he will be here, he just informed me days ago.' Said Crystal 'but I'm afraid that you wouldn't even give him a chance, so I chose to say today.'

'Even if he did have my permission, we don't have any pokedex left!' the professor shouted.

'Is it?' said Crystal, taking a dull gray colored machine from her bag 'I've just found this in your lab a few weeks ago, would you like to explain why this is working the same as the other pokedex?'

'That's the prototype of the Hoenn pokedex,' said professor 'it is just a draft, and don't have much functions like viewing the national pokedex or the resonation function.'

'Well it has the basic functions as a pokedex, so I suggest…'

'Alright, but I do not guarantee that he must take it.' Said the professor, knowing that it can take hours for his assistant to express her opinion.

'I guess he will be joining the Hoenn group, seeing that's his birthplace, he has a special sense to birthplaces.' Said Crystal

'I said that it is guaranteed for him to lay his hands on this machine.'

'I'm sure he can,' said Crystal

'How can you be so sure?' questioned professor Oak

'As I was told he is now a very different person to the one you have met before.' Said his assistant 'I wonder what kind of adventures are waiting for him?'


End file.
